


The Weird and Wonderful Relationship of Death and Balthazar

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death just wanted pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird and Wonderful Relationship of Death and Balthazar

Death knew he shouldn’t have encouraged Balthazar by engaging in the conversation, but it was rather nice to have someone to talk to besides the newly dead and his employees. While being the creature that killed all other creatures did have its advantages, even Death got lonely. If the angel was willing talk to him, Death would do the polite thing and participate in the discussion.

Unfortunately, Balthazar was a rather rambunctious angel who tended to complain about anything and everything. Balthazar’s current topic of choice was Death’s schedule and how it was rather boring to just walk around all day.

“Why don't you just leave then?”

“And go where? Back to Heaven? No thank you, sir,” Balthazar shook his head at the last of the horsemen. Death hummed, ignoring the angel for the moment as he watched his reapers go about their business.

“And why not?” He asked turning towards the angel once he decided that his employees were working efficiently as they possibly could.

“Seriously?” Balthazar gawked. “With the way Cassie has been redecorating I would have to be insane to go back there and reveal myself. Wouldn’t want all the hard work you put into bringing me back go to waste now would we?”

“I _don’t_ bring people back.”

“And yet,” Balthazar waved his hands, gesturing wildly as he always did when trying to make a point, “you keep doing it.”

Death walked away then knowing that Balthazar would be hot on his heels, following as he had been doing ever since Death had put him back into his body.

“Would you care to get some pizza?” Death turned around to find Balthazar too close for comfort, their noses pushed together.

“Like a date,” Balthazar grinned, his eyebrows going up in amusement. “You’re asking me out on a date? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“No, not a date,” Death snapped at him. “I was simply asking whether you would care to get pizza with me because you have made it glaringly obvious that you have no plans of leaving anytime soon.

“Oh,” Balthazar’s face fell.

“Indeed.” He turned and continue walking towards the pizza parlor a few blocks down the street. When he didn’t hear the angel follow him, Death should have felt a surge of pride, but instead he only felt the familiar tingle of loneliness in his chest.

He didn’t have much time to dwell on the feeling. The angel popped up in front of him, looking at him with a frown.

“I have a rule,” Balthazar said quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I only eat pizza on dates.”

Death glared at him. He sighed heavily at the angel when the glaring had no effect and gave into the angel. In his defense he tried not to sound as frustrated as he actually was. “ _Fine_ , would you like to go on a date with me?”

“For pizza?” Balthazar questioned innocently. The angel’s head tilted sideways in what humans might think was a cute gesture, but Death was not a human and didn’t find it cute at all.

“ _Yes._ ”

“I would be delighted,” Balthazar straightened his head and broke out to a grin. He latched himself onto Death’s arms and proceed to drag the horseman the rest of the way to the pizza parlor. Suddenly, Death felt like giving into Balthazar’s charisma was a mistake.

“Have you ever seen Titanic? I was thinking we could watch it after we eat. I know, I know it’s a god-awful movie, but I just can’t say no to Leo. It’s his smile. You should smile more those frown lines look like they need the company of some smile lines. ”

Yes, Death thought, he was definitely going to regret this.


End file.
